


This Envy Eats Me Up From The Inside

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: To Begin to Breathe Again [2]
Category: Pushing Daisies, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pushing Daisies, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: It's not fair.It's notfair.He was here first.





	This Envy Eats Me Up From The Inside

It's not fair.

It's not _fair._

It's not f a i r.

 

He's known Hunk for _years_ \- this boy has only known him for a number of days. Sometimes it seems like longer but... Hunk would have told him. Hunk tells him _everything._ But apparently not about _him_. Pidge Gunderson. He's short and slim and quiet and clever. His big doe eyes and delicate cheekbones are almost feminine in nature. He looks at Hunk with such love and adoration and Hunk returns the looks in kind.

Lance hates him.

He... he just waltzed into their lives and is acting like he deserves a place there. And Hunk gave him one. He gave him a place in his apartment. He ignored Lance completely to make sure he was okay. It wasn't fair.

Lance has _always_ been there for Hunk. He was kind to him when he moved next door, he hung out with him at school. He was there through school and heartbreaks and started working in his store with him. Only to be cast aside when something- _someone_ better comes along.

Pidge.

Lance hates him.

He hates his unevenly cut hair, his huge eyes, his stupid wire-rimmed glasses, his stupid, snarky comments, his cleverness. Everything. He hates the way Hunk's time is filled up with him, how Hunk stresses over flowers and pies and tech that he wants Pidge to like so desperately. How once or twice _Pidge_ had come to him about things for Hunk, voice quiet and wringing his hands. Lance had been _so_ tempted to lie. To tell him lies so Hunk will get annoyed or angry and leave him. But... Lance can't. Pidge may be annoying and in the way but he had looked so hopeful and happy and trusting. And... he makes Hunk happy. So he told him the truth. The happiness in his face and voice almost broke his heart. 

 

Hunk deserves the best. And the best is obviously Pidge.

 

Not Lance.

 

And it breaks his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Check out Soop's [Pushing Daisies au.](https://hidge-resource.tumblr.com/tagged/pushing-daisies-au)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).


End file.
